


Nice to Meet You (Now Can you Take me to the Hospital?)

by Jubilee44



Series: PhilTheo One Shots [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Mistaken Identity, One Shot, Self-Defense Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: It was an innocent mistake on both their parts. But in the end Theo Burr had a swollen knuckle and Philip Hamilton had a broken nose.





	

            It was about six at night. It was winter in New York so the sun was already long gone. Philip Hamilton was walking back to his apartment after a class at Columbia. As he walked, he noticed someone in front of him who looked a lot like his sister. It wouldn’t be surprising to see Angie walking around; she didn’t live too far from him. Deciding to give his baby sister a scare, as payback from April Fools earlier that year. He ran up behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

 

            Theo was having a bad day. She had been late to her lectures, late to work at a restaurant, and had gotten a large wine stain on her shirt while she was serving. She just wanted to get home, get in her PJs, and binge watch Netflix. But out of nowhere, someone grabbed her from behind. Not in the mood to be robbed, Theo spun around and punched the man in the face.

            “Ow, what the hell, Angie?” Philip clutched his face when he felt blood gushing down his face.

            “Angie?”

            Philip looked up to see that it was not, in fact, his sister. But instead, he had grabbed a complete stranger on the street. And that stranger had punched him. Rightfully so, but it still hurt. “Sthorry, I thought you were my sthisther.”

            Theo saw the blood and panicked. She had just attacked someone who wasn’t trying to steal her purse. “Shit, I am so sorry I thought you were trying to mug me.” She reached into her bag for a handful of napkins to give to him.

            “Sth’fine. Natural reaction.” Philip tried to smile but it felt like his entire face was broken.

            “I’m taking you to the hospital. You’re going to bleed to death.” Theo grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the nearest hospital. She apologized the whole time to the emergency room.

            When the blood flow had ebbed a little, Philip got the chance to talk to his attacker/rescuer. “You’ve got a good arm. Were you a major league pitcher?” He teased.

            “Stop, it’s embarrassing enough.” Theo groaned. She felt terrible. She was never a violent person towards anyone. And now she had to explain to a nurse that she was the one who caused the broken nose.

            Philip just laughed. “It’s fine. Honestly, my sister would’ve probably done the same thing. It was stupid of me to do.” He shrugged. “I’m Philip by the way. And I would shake your hand but they’re covered in blood.”

            “Theo.” She winced. He _was_ covered in blood; his hands, shirt, and face were all stained. “I am really, really sorry.”

            “You have to stop apologizing, you did the right thing.”

            “I punched you!”

            “I could’ve been a murderer.” Philip seemed more laidback than Theo ever would be.

            “I _punched_ you.”

            “I think I’ll survive.”

            “I punched…”

            “I know you punched me but it’s over with. Besides, that was the first time I’ve ever been punched by a pretty girl.” Philip smirked.

            Theo eyed him. “Have you been punched by an ugly girl?”

            He snorted. “No, I don’t think anyone’s ever punched me before. But I’m glad you were my first.”

            Theo could help but laugh. “You’re the strangest guy I’ve ever met.” She informed him.

            “You know, I get that a lot.” Philip grinned.

 

            After Philip’s face got cleaned up and his nose was taped, he was allowed to leave the hospital. Theo, still feeling a little guilty, stuck with him the whole night.

            “You didn’t have to stay. You should’ve gone home.” Philip said as they walked outside. It was nearing midnight by the time they were done.

            “It’s the least I could do.” Theo pulled on her coat. She looked over at him. It was easier to see his freckles and dimples without all the blood on his face. But, she winced when she started to see the black eyes she’d caused.

            “What’s it going to take for you to stop feeling guilty?” Philip asked.

            Theo didn’t know how to answer. “I don’t think you should be forgiving me so easily.”

            “And I don’t think you should apologize for defending yourself.” Philip replied. He stuck a hand in his pocket. “How about this, you can take me out to dinner one night.”

            “Dinner?” Theo raised an eyebrow.

            “Maybe then you’ll be able to forget about all of this.”

            She studied his face then crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re only asking me out because you think I’m cute.” She accused.

            “Nu-uh, I’m allowing you to take _me_ out. And who said you were cute.” He smirked playfully.

            “You did.” Theo felt a little giddy at the flirtatious banter they were carrying out with. “I’ve never had a pretty girl punch me before.” She imitated him.

            “Alright, alright.” Philip grinned. “Maybe dinner would benefit us both.”

            “Maybe…”

            “Free this weekend?” He pulled out his phone.

            “You’re not going to sneak up on me again are you?”

            He laughed and shook his head. “I think one broken nose is good enough for me. I’ve tested your strength already.”

            “This Saturday’s fine then.” Theo blushed. “Call me.” She handed him the piece of paper with her number on it. She’d written it an hour after they arrived at the emergency room just in case Philip wanted her to pay for the hospital expenses.

            “I will definitely do that.” He pocketed her number. “Thanks for the black eye, Theo.” He teased.

            “Thanks for scaring the living daylights out of me.” She shot right back. “Besides, I was going easy on you.”

            Philip started to walk back towards his apartment. “I think I’m going to call you Rocky.”

            “Goodnight, Philip.” She rolled her eyes and tried to quiet the butterflies in her stomach.


End file.
